Trust: Hard to Make, Easy to Break
by Dark Lady 101
Summary: Terra has now joined to Titans, but the feelings towards a certain someone are taunting her. Terra's POV. (Yuri: Raven X Terra) LIME -Completed-


****

Trust: Hard to Make, Easy to Break  
I don't know what is was in that girl, but she, the Goth girl, she…well…she's like me. She's not technically a Goth but…well…I'm not really too good with words, but, here's what I can say: She's like me. She's so like me, it's a bit disturbing. It's disturbing because she's so...unlike me in her likeness to me that it.

Okay, I have no idea how to explain it. She's alone. I'm alone. She's a girl. I'm a girl. She has uncontrollable powers. I have uncontrollable powers. We are like twins sisters. But we aren't and that's a good thing cause, I have a secret feeling about her that I don't really know how to explain.

It's not like I like her that way…okay, I do. I admit it that I have a secret feeling in the pit of my stomach that is taunting me. But everyone is convinced that I like Beast Boy. I like him, as a friend, but Raven, she's got me there.

I just want to touch her skin, her lips on mine, and our…it'll never happen, so I can just stop dreaming right now. She won't be like me, she doesn't even love anyone, even herself so why would she like me?  
  
Or does she?  
  
I don't know. I just want to know, does anyone else get these weird feelings towards someone of the same sex?   
  
But that day when I became an official Teen Titans, her walking down the same hallway as me made me feel so privileged. I can actually feel her with our arms swinging at our sides. She actually made a joke or two with me, which she never does with anyone else. That made me feel much better.

When she stopped in front of a door in the hallway, I have no idea what was in store for me or her, or anyone for that matter. She opened the door and we both walked in. It closed behind me and I got chills up my spine.

"Where are we?" I had asked her and she replied by flicking the light switch on to reveal a desert scene room.   
  
"Your room."   
  
Heh, I couldn't be happier, if it were just her and me and she loved me the way I loved her. But, oh how I dreamed. The others were in there and shouted surprise. And how surprised I was. I should just stop with those thoughts right now. It'll never happen. Get a grip girl, it'll never happen.   
  
However, they trusted me. They really trusted me. For people that only knew me for a short amount of time, they trusted me like a child trusts their mother.   
  
A feeling of guilt swelled in the pit of my stomach, and I quickly swallowed it back down. I didn't really want to spoil the moment and say 'Hey everyone, guess what? I'm a two-faced liar and I'm secretly working for Slade collecting data on your weaknesses and on the Towers security. Thanks for making me a Teen Titan.'

That would've been disastrous. So I just smiled innocently and made it all go smoothly.   
  
"For me?" I had asked.   
  
"For you."  
  
Then Cyborg mentioned something about waffles and everyone left. I stayed behind and had no idea whether I was just collecting in the scenery or thinking up diabolical plots to get to them. They never even came to check to see if I was up to no good, they just…trusted.

Trust is a wonderful thing when you have it, usually it takes a long time to make, but is easy to destroy. But in my case, it was easy to make, but even easier to destroy.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard footsteps outside my door. Curiosity getting the better of me, I turned and the automatic door opened to reveal Raven stopping in her tracks. Her mouth was open ready to say something. I spoke for her.  
  
"Wanna come in?"  
  
She nodded and walked in, and paused for a moment when the door closed behind her. Just having her stand there made my heart begin to race. My gloved hands began to sweat slightly and my nerves began to get the better of me. I was scared in the presence of the one that got me going into those odd thoughts.

She just stood there and stared at me for a second, then motioned for me to sit on the bed. "Sit, you don't have to stand with me."  
  
So I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I motioned for her to sit. "Well, you don't have to stand while I sit. That's not very nice is it?"  
  
She smiled slightly and hovered over and sat down at the foot of the bed in Indian style. She looked around as she tapped the tips of her fingers together. Getting nervous from the silence, I finally broke the ice.

"So, did you ever notice that your eyes are a shade of blue darker than mine?"

She stared at me like I was stupid or something. I stood up quickly and walked away smacking my head. "Sorry, I know that really sounded stupid but…"  
  
"You're right. I never noticed that about our eyes."   
  
I turned and she was standing behind me smiling. I felt my face warm up slightly. "Really? Well, I kinda noticed it the first time we met."  
  
"Cool. But you're not stupid either."  
  
I looked into her dark eyes and there was something deep in them that I never saw before. Was it emotions? But she couldn't…not with her powers…  
  
"Raven, I am stupid. I just wanted to start some convo but it started off quite pathetically and-"  
  
"Shh…" She placed her hands on my shoulders and I instantly froze from her sudden touch. Was it, was my feelings being exposed? My questions being answered?

I looked at her closely and noticed that she was smiling with her eyes half-open. I smiled a her. "Sorry about that." I placed my hands on her hips and she breathed in deeply.   
  
"You smell good."  
  
I moved a bit closer to her. "Thank you, you smell good too, of lavender…"  
  
She seemed to purr from that remark. She turned her head and took several steps backwards and flopped onto the bed. I fell on top of her and she grinned mischievously.   
  
I frowned. "But Raven-"  
  
"Never mind my powers, and never mind the others. I know what you want." Her eyes glowed white for a second and a click sounded from the door. "The door's locked, and they won't be bothering us for a while, too busy stuffing their faces with waffles…"  
  
I beamed and leaned my head in closer to hers. "Raven, you devil you."  
  
She raised an delicate eyebrow and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Only for you…"  
  
Yes, my fantasy, it's coming true. She came to my cry, and now we're in each other's arms enjoying the embrace.   
  
Our lips met and we opened our mouths and began to explore each other with our tongues. Oh how that kiss was passionate, I didn't want it to stop.   
  
She pulled away and grinned. I could feel her hands trailing down to the bottom of my shirt and pull up. I pushed myself off her and she pulled off my entire shirt. I took off my gloves and goggles and by that time she was also half naked. I reached for her breasts and began to massage them. She moaned and she pulled me closer.   
  
"Do you think we should be doing this Raven?"  
  
Raven frowned and released me. "Terra, the others are busy with waffles, we're alone in your room, door's locked and the window's shut. Who can bother us?"  
  
I thought for a moment. I then smiled. "Let's go to your room."

She smiled. "I have all my trust into you, Terra."  
  
**_-The End- _**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

****

A/N: Unexpected end yes? I couldn't resist putting up a one-shot fic with them two. I know that the coupling is very unlikely cause of the episode "Betrayal", but it's just a random idea. Please review.

Dark Lady 101


End file.
